yumenikkifgfandomcom-20200213-history
Fushichou no Yume (不死鳥の夢)/guide
Incomplete guide for Fushichou no Yume. Items Buyable Items The game's main shop, Phoenix Store, is accessible from Cap Boy's PC in the real world. * Kasuteira Cider (かすていらサイダー) '- (50 yen) Restores EN (Health points). * '''Gasoline (ガソリン) '- (50 yen) Restores PP (Mana points). * 'Book of Burning (バーニンの書) '- (300 yen) Teaches the special skill "Burning". * 'Ignition Candy (発火アメ) '- (800 yen) Increases Cap Boy's level by 1. * 'Magma Candy (マグマアメ) '- (2000 yen) Increases Cap Boy's level by 5. * 'Disposable Pickax (使い捨てツルハシ) '- (500 yen) Use on cavern walls to mine for ores. Single use. Ores A variety of ores can be obtained by using Disposable Pickaxes on designated spots in secret caves. All can be sold to a treasure collector whose stand is located right of Carnival's entrance. * 'Ordinary Stone (普通の石) '- 5 yen * 'Galorizon Ore (ガロライゾン鉱石) '- 800 yen * 'Phoenilium Ore (フェニリウム鉱石) '- 1000 yen * 'Ganstalion Ore (ガンズタリオン鉱石) '- 1000 yen * 'Stormbreeze Ore (ストムブリス鉱石) '- 1000 yen * 'Trash (ゴミ) '- Cannot be sold. Tickets Tickets are consumables required to access chambers in the Cube Smash room (adjacent the treasure collector's place in Carnival). They can all be purchased from the black cube in the room's main area. * 'Bamboo Ticket (竹の利用券) '- (1000 yen) Needed to access the Bamboo Chamber. Single use. * 'Plum Ticket (梅の利用券) '- (3000 yen) Needed to access the Plum Chamber. Single use. * 'Gold Ticket (金の利用券) '- (10000 yen) Needed to access the Gold Chamber. Single use. Misc. Items * '''Room Key (自屋の鍵) '- Unlocks Cap Boy's bedroom door. * '"Blaze" (無礼図) '- Legendary sword. Increases Cap Boy's Offensive Ability by 250. (Equipment) Effect Locations Human (ヒューマン) Go to Blue Line World. Talk to the 8-bit kicking NPC with the blue shirt. Answer with the first choice when prompted. You'll need to safely traverse this area by dodging the balls. (Note: Make sure the background is green here; there is a chance you may wind up in a red version of the area which leads elsewhere.) Go up when you hit a fork in the path. Once you've reached the next area, proceed inside the temple. Talk to the NPC there to get the effect. Promotion (しょっかく) Go to Purple Square World. Talk to the small yellow worm NPC on the right-hand side to get the effect. Buggy (バギー) Go to Color Shapes World. Somewhere down and a bit to the right is an 8-bit NPC--talk to him to get the effect. Burnt Black (くろこげ) Go to Green Tile World. Head through the doorway surrounded by green diamonds. Go west while dodging the chasers. Interact with the black lump on the ground to get the effect. Power Saw (電ノコ) Go to Scarlet Village. Talk to Yamao (the 8-bit NPC boy with the yellow shirt). Navigate through the teleportation tile maze to a new area. Then, head northeast. Interact with the buzz saw on the ground to get the effect. Strange Glasses (変なメガネ) Go to Forest World, go in south-east direction and enter the door, go by the path and on the forg turn to the lef, in the next area go by the path to the left,,when you will be in place with purple-blue road go to the left you will be in Desert World. Go aproximately in south-east direction to find downstairs surrounded by four cacti and go by this stairs. Make your way through the hallway until you reach two doors with "IN" next to them. Inside the left one you'll find a red robot. Interact with it to get the effect. Advanced Buggy (アドバンスドバギー) Acquired from the debug room's Effects Shop. Medals Medals are acquired from orange robots located throughout Cap Boy's dream world. You can view the medals you've collected by interacting with the blue book next to the computer in Cap Boy's real room. *'First Step Medal (はじめの一歩メダル) Talk to the robot in Cap Boy's dream room. *'Dark Forest Medal (闇森メダル)' Go to Forest World. Head north into the orange house. Navigate the paths until you find the robot. *'Rifting Medal (リフティングメダル)' Go to Blue Line World. Talk to the 8-bit kicking NPC with the blue shirt. Answer with the first option when prompted. You'll need to safely traverse this area by dodging the balls. (Note: Make sure the background is green before doing this; rarely, you may wind up in a red version of the area instead.) Head east when you reach a fork, then north to find the robot. * pq Medal (pqメダル) (Requires Strange Glasses) Go to Blue Line World. Talk to the small musician NPC south of the entrance. The orange robot can be found in the upper right-hand corner, but it is only visible when the Strange Glasses are equipped. * SV Medal (SVメダル) (Requires Strange Glasses) Go to Green Tile World. Head through the doorway surrounded by green diamonds. Allow yourself to be caught by the black and neon green chaser. It will warp you to an enclosed space in Scarlet Village. Equipping the Strange Glasses will reveal an orange robot. * NSV Medal (NSVメダル) (Requires Strange Glasses) Go to Scarlet Village. Head north through the flames to NSV City. Go to the museum building (the one with the music cube next to it) and continue onward to the second floor. Equip the Strange Glasses and interact with the diamond tile that appears. The orange robot can be found in the next area. Once you have collected all the medals, you can obtain "Blaze" by talking to the orange robot in Cap Boy's room in the dream world. Answer with the first choice when prompted and you'll be teleported to a chamber where the sword can be found sticking out of the ground. Endings :It is highly recommended that you level Cap Boy, purchase healing items, and save your game before proceeding with any of the steps outlined below. To activate the Bad, Good, Never, and Meta endings, do the following: #Go to Purple Square World. Pass between two clusters to the White Hallway. #Traverse the hall until you reach a door with 山尾 next to it. Once inside, equip the Strange Glasses. This will reveal a blue cube. Interact with it. #Using the cubes to teleport, make your way to the long vertical island with the building at the top. #Once inside, interact with the computer near the bed--this will set off an alarm. Talk with Yamao to trigger a forced wake-up. #Back in Cap Boy's room, interact with the glowing orb on the rug to obtain the Room Key. Once you have done this, you will not be able to log in to the computer in Cap Boy's room. Bad Ending The Bad Ending can be gotten by [ simply being defeated in battle. It is therefore available through both the "Good" and "Meta" Ending sequences, described below ]. Good Ending #Leave Cap Boy's room through the orange door. #Interact with the NPCs standing in the way. Fight against the two NPCs (Bill and Mori-san) and win. #Defeat Ms.IEMOTO. Never Ending #Do not leave Cap Boy's room. Interact with his bed. #Continue to choose the first option each time you are prompted. Meta Ending Note: You will not be able to access the Meta Ending unless you have activated the following "flags" before performing the steps to trigger the game ending: (1) Go to Forest World. Enter the southern orange house. In the next area, keep heading left until the area changes to a purple color. Interact with the red robot NPC on the southern path. (2) Go to Blue Line World. Head south and interact with the small musician NPC. In the next area, interact with the bottom-most square NPC figure. (3) Go to Scarlet Village. Go north to NSV. Once there, enter the large building and go up to the second floor. Interact with the scroll on the wall that reads "MMOO". Proceed with triggering the game ending as normal. #Grab the key and exit below to Cap Boy's veranda and trigger the flying event. If the flags were activated, the sky will appear different and you will see a small orange arrow on the left of the screen. Head towards it. #Enter the building above. Be sure to heal and stock up on healing items at the two cubes near the entrance if you have not done so beforehand. #Proceed and interact with the red stick NPC (dario) blocking the door. Battle and defeat him. #In the next room, go up onto the stage. Defeat Delta kevin. 000000DEM Ending The 000000DEM ("Hexa Zero DEM") Ending is secret and does not require one to perform the same steps needed to activate other game endings. #Log on Cap Boy's real room computer and select the white dialogue box icon (second from the top on the right). This will bring up a screen where you can input a "command" (password). #Input サンハシラ and hit 決定. The game will bring up a window asking to run a program. Select the first option (Y). #Go to sleep and head to the Nexus. There will be a blue version of Cap Boy (frost boy) walking around. Interact with him to trigger a "program error". You will be warped to another area. #Proceed through the doors connecting the rooms. When you hit a fork, head right if you wish to purchase recovery items or heal before the upcoming battle. Otherwise, carry on north. #Keep heading north until you reach a platform and trigger dialogue. You will then battle 000000DEM. Defeat him to get the ending. Category:Walkthroughs